Rewrite the Stars
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: The Greatest Showman, parody. Blake and Sora are in love. Sora wants to give themselves a chance, but in a world where the faunus and humans are at constant war, Blake doesn't want Sora to get hurt. One-shot


Rewrite the Stars

It was the night of the dance. But Blake wasn't in the ballroom with the others. Standing in the courtyard gazing at the shattered moon was the cat faunus who pretended to be human, wearing her black dress… and her little black bow. She had left everyone including her date Sun, because she realized she regretted agreeing to go with the monkey faunus. Don't get her wrong, she did like Sun. He was honest, earnest, he was a real friend… but a friend was all Blake could see him as. Because someone else had snuck his way into her heart.

He smiled a silly smile, he cared about his friends, he helped everyone whether they were human or faunus, and when he learned she was a faunus, when he learned she used to be a terrorist… he didn't change the way he looked at her. He believed her when she said she changed, and he didn't treat her badly once. He was strong, kind, heroic, lovable… and human. She was cynical, afraid, she did horrible things, and… a faunus. There was no hope she could be with Sora.

Sora ran into the courtyard looking for her. There she stood gazing in the moon. Standing in the night alone, fearless, but alone. He didn't want her to be alone. He approached her.

 _You know I want you~_

Blake turned to face Sora at the sudden declaration. Sora reached her.

 _It's not a secret I tried to hide~_

 _I know you want me~_

Blake looked down, her cheeks turning red, but tears threatened her eyes. Sora gently placed a hand on her cheek and had her look back to him.

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied~_

Sora began to wipe away her tears and then with slight hesitation. He removed her bow.

 _You claim its not in the cards_

 _That fate is pulling you miles away_

 _Out of reach from me~_

Sora pulled her gently into his arms. Took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her.

 _But here in my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny?_

Then they began to dance in the courtyard. Not caring if someone saw them.

 _What if we rewrite the stars~_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you, it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars_

 _Maybe the world could be ours tonight_

Everything Sora said sounded so good, so right. The thought of just being together not caring what people thought. Blake wanted that so bad. She almost did. But then she saw some people watching them dance. Looking at them in disgust, whispering things she could only assume be terrible things about her and Sora. Blake suddenly pulled away and ran.

Later Sora was in downtown Vale in his battle attire. Blake sat on the rooftop watching him, also in battle attire, holding her ribbon. She stood up and tied it back on.

 _You think it's easy?_

 _You think I don't want to run to you?_

As she walked on the rooftops, she saw a burned down building. Among the remains was a 'No Faunus Allowed' sign, and the White Fang's Emblem was sprayed onto the remains.

 _But there are mountains_

 _And there are doors that we can't walk through~_

She pulled out her sword, it folded into it's cycle form and she threw it at a nearby building then she swung on the ribbon. As she soared through Vale's sky she looked towards Beacon in the distance.

 _I know you're wondering why_

 _Because we're able to be just you and me within these walls_

She landed on another roof and watched a male dog faunus get pushed down by a group of humans. When one of them pulled out a knife she shot it out of his hand. When they looked and saw a huntress they ran away in fear.

 _But when we go outside_

 _You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Blake threw her sickle again and swung off the roof.

 _No one can rewrite the stars_

 _How can you say you're mine?_

 _Everything keeps us apart~_

Blake jumped over a White Fang rally where members were holding, 'death to the human race' and 'We're the superior race,' over their heads.

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

 _It's not up to you_

 _It's not up to me_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the can be ours_

 _Tonight~_

Suddenly, Blake's sickle slipped free and she began to fall. Towards a dark void, who knows how long she would have fallen, or if she could survive hitting the ground? She didn't have to know the answer. Sora flew through the air and caught her. Blake's ribbon came loose and floated down into the darkness forgotten. They seem to just float there in darkness, a single spot in the universe that was safe, and just them. They looked into each other's eyes.

 _All I want is to fly with you_

 _All I want is to fall with you_

 _So just give me all of you~_

 _It feels impossible_

Blake said in distress. Sora shook his head.

 _It's not impossible_

He assured, but Blake was still afraid.

 _Is it impossible?_

Blake pulled herself closer to Sora as tears began to run down her eyes.

 _Say that it's possible_

For one precious moment, that was worth so much struggle and heart ache, the two allowed themselves to be together.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine?_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you_

 _And it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the world could be ours tonight?_

Then the fall of Beacon came. Blake had to watch her best friend lose her arm to save her. The White Fang destroyed the school she came to love as her home… and Sora…

He laid unconscious in the small medical tent. His torso was bandaged. The doctors said he would live, but he had to stay in bed for at least a month. Blake approached him, afraid and defeated.

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide._

 _But I can't have you_

 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied._

She leaned over, to give him their first and final kiss. When Sora opened his eyes, she faded away.

Blake sat up in her bed in Menagerie. It was still night time. She got up and went to the nearest window, the moon was out.

She couldn't help but wonder, was Sora looking at it too?

 **Again, I was bored.**

 **This makes me want to write a Sora and Blake fic. Which is hard since I put all my effort into my Sora and Weiss fic.**

 **I write for one reason and one reason alone… because it's fun. So what if what I write doesn't make much sense to some of you. It's for fun and nothing else.**

 **If you haven't seen The Greatest Showman then you're missing out, I love musicals.**


End file.
